Love's Strong Buck
by dqmwartist
Summary: Colleen finally has a chance to read Dorothy's Book about the town and the story she reads is of Michaela and Sully's engagement. It brings back memories of that day and ones for the future and she wants to find her own loyal and handsome man. (c) 2013 by dqmwartist


Sully couldn't take his eyes off Michaela as she made her way towards him. She looked so beautiful dressed all in white, with her long hair cascading down her back. As she reached him, she went straight into his arms and he held her close, almost as if afraid he might lose her.

As he held her, inhaling her rose scent, there was no place that he would rather be. She was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, the one he would love for the rest of his days. "Don't leave me," he whispered into her hair.

Michaela pulled away and smiled as she lifted a hand to caress his cheek. She watched his face, riveted on her movements that soon landed them on the soft grass below. Tumbling together, Michaela felt like a child rolling about and getting dirty with consequences soon to follow. Only now things were different, she felt light as air. An emotion she had never felt before.

Sully never wanted to let her go and it pained him more than anything when she got up and walked away, her smile haunting him with each turn of her body as she moved like an angel. He called out to her not to leave him there, but she appeared not to hear his cries. "Michaela," he called out desperate to get her attention.

Moments later she appeared, but she wasn't in white anymore and he soon realized he was covered in sweat. "I'm here," she breathed into the smoky haze of the lodge. "You're really here?" he asked more for himself, he wasn't sure whether he was awake or dreaming. "Yes," she replied in the same breathless voice that was driving him wild.

Regaining his senses, Sully took both of Michaela's hands in his, "I don't want you to leave, and I _need_ to be with you." He let that hang in the air for a moment before breaking the silence with four powerful words: Will you marry me? "Yes," she answered, the words he wanted so much to hear fall from her lips.

Colleen lowered the book with a sigh, relishing finally being able to read Dorothy's book about the town. She had just been reading the part of about Dr. Mike and Sully, and it brought back memories of how happy they had looked upon returning the afternoon he proposed. Dr. Mike had left concerned for Sully and come back days later with a new glow to her countenance. Colleen smiled softly, remembering being sat down with her brothers as the permission was asked and given. There was so much joy in the room. Dorothy had written the story out so elgantly as only a very good writer could, enough to transport her there as if she was an eyewitness.

Colleen only hoped now that she could find a man as loyal and handsome as Sully. Her childhood days were long gone but she had matured and wanted to find the same happiness as her Ma.

So much so that she didn't hear Brian calling out her name. "Hey, Colleen, can you help me with my paper, please? Ma promised but she's busy." "Colleen," he tried again, this time nudging her arm until she finally turned around.

"I'm sorry Brian, what did you want?" She felt a little bad for not hearing him the first time, but he was patient enough that he explained things again for her. His paper on Eagles was plaguing him, wanting to get it right and underneath it all, his spelling. While he loved school, spelling wasn't his forte. "Let me take a look," Colleen replied as Brian handed over the pages he'd already written the night before.

Brian sat nervously at the table as Colleen began to read his paper. He was pretty proud of it, having spent time talking with Cloud Dancing and Sully about the Cheyenne's views on the special bird. Brian didn't find much in the library but he used what he could find hoping to make it a great paper.

Colleen surfaced from her reading every so often to once grab a pencil and several more times to correct his spelling mistakes. There were many but her brother had a way with words. The way he wrote out each legend was captivating, almost like she was really there in the story. "This is a great start," Colleen replied as she handed the paper back to him. "Ma and Sully are going to be proud." Brian beamed as some of his nervousness vanished. Now all he had to do was hope his teacher liked it.

"Thanks Colleen," Brian said as he grabbed his sheets of paper and ran off to his room to fix his spelling mistakes before school.

Colleen found herself alone for the first time in days, with Brian busy fixing his words and her Ma and Pa not gotten up yet. Most days she was so busy that finding time to do anything like read was an accomplishment.

Turning back to the table she picked up the closed book again. She'd accidently closed the book and it took some time but she found her spot again and began to read.

Unfortunately what started out as happiness all around soon changed to more tension as events played out. Michaela hadn't mentioned her fiancé much but when she did there was sadness in her voice. She'd lost her first love in the war, or so she thought. The man, who had come to town under the name Andrew Strauss, happened to be David the man Michaela was to wed all those years ago.

The shock was felt all over town and Michaela's and Sully's relationship soon became strained, as David caused a wedge to form between the two. Colleen remembered all too well the fighting and the words exchanged. Nothing seemed right anymore and a part of her was angry that David had come. Sully was her Ma's whole word, besides her kids, and that balance had been upset.

But as Sully had told them, their Ma needed to be happy and they should be happy for her no matter her choice of husbands. Those words seemed to resonate with her Ma and she remembered well, soon after her decision was made. The one that brought Sully back into her Ma's arms was the best ending to the story.

Only the story Sully told her of the day he showed Andrew/David elk fighting for a mate, did things seem to make sense. As she read, she pictured Sully and David as strong bucks fighting for the beautiful Michaela, rather than a peaceful conversation between two men about animals fighting for the best female. She was glad Sully had won that battle, something she never told a soul.

While David drew in his sketch book, Sully described the scene before them. Two males were fighting, antlers pointed directly at the other. Nearby was a beautiful female mostly minding her own business, rather than taking in the spectacle before her.

With each strike, the sound of antlers crashing against each other echoed for miles. Sully knew how this worked, the stronger male usually won but the weaker one might try again if he was ready. He mentioned this to David as he drew, unaware of how he had been cast as the strong one and the man next to him as the weak buck.

Colleen was so absorbed in her book that she almost didn't hear Brian come racing down the stairs with his finished paper in hand. "I'm all done," he said proudly. She quickly slammed the book shut not bothering to mark her place as she turned, "That's great Brian, can I see?"

"Sure," said Brian handing over his paper for the second time. Colleen began reading, needing the distraction from the romantic story she had been reading. She was sure her cheeks were red and hot and hopefully this paper would do the trick.

"Great job Brian," she commented after the first page was finished. "I like that you included the Cheyenne stories in there as well."

"Thanks," he replied staying close as she finished reading. He hoped all of his words were spelled correctly and that it all sounded wonderful. Minutes later his paper was handed back to him with a big smile and hug from his sister. He knew then he'd made her proud and that meant more than misspelled words.


End file.
